CtOS Mobile Challenge
CTOS Mobile Challenge was a multiplayer game mode in Watch Dogs, where one player is driving within the game and the adversary is using the CTOS Mobile app. The PC or console player escapes from police and collects checkpoints, time bonuses, and cash bonuses, while the mobile app user is tasked with stopping them by using ctOS infrastructure and deploying police units. In October 2018, the app was discontinued and removed from the app store. Gameplay The ctOS Mobile App User: This user controls ctOS from inside Blume HQ via a wifi connection originating from a Police Helicopter to halt a suspect. In order to utilize the ctOS and deploy patrol units, the Operator must collect Heat Points. These are collected by keeping the Police Helicopter within visual and firing range of the suspect. Alternatively, they can be refunded (at a significantly reduced rate) by calling back pursuing units. Heat points ''are also earned if the suspect causes civillian casualties. The Operator uses ''Heat Points to deploy patrol cars priced based on durability, prime ctOS infrastructure with proximity triggers, and launch helicopter abilities to track the suspect automatically, increase marksman damage temporarilly, or repair the helicopter after taking damage. If the suspect outruns a pursuit unit, the Operator has a limited time to redeploy the unit for free before the Heat Points ''are lost and have to be regained. The Operator also has the ability to hijack all media broadcasts to send a textual message to the suspect. For the Operator to win, he must prevent the suspect from collecting all checkpoints until time runs out. '''The PC or Console User:' This user collects checkpoints and evades police and primed infrastructure deployed by the operator. The suspect has access to all of their previously unlocked weapons, equipment, and skills. The suspect's reputation is also frozen, allowing them to use lethal force against police forces. Starting a blackout will lock out both players from ctOS. If the suspect is killed, the timer will pause and the suspect will respawn in a sports classed vehicle. For the Suspect to win, they must collect all checkpoints before time runs out. Upgrades The Operator has access to a variety of upgrades to aid them during a match. *'Patrol Car (1 Point)' **Chassis Reinforcement - Increases vehicle health. **Better Driver - Improve efficiency of the driver. **SWAT Upgrade - Replaces normal officers with SWAT officers. **Shotgun Upgrade - Arms officers with SG-90 pump shotguns. *'Interceptor (3 Points)' **Better Driver - Improve efficiency of the driver. **Chassis Reinforcement - Increases vehicle health. **SWAT Upgrade - Replaces normal officers with SWAT officers. **Shotgun Upgrade - Arms officers with SG-90 pump shotguns. *'SUV (5 Points)' **Unlock SUV - Unlocks the SUV to be dispatched. **Reinforced Bumper - Increases ramming strength of the SUV **Chassis Reinforcement - Increases vehicle health. **Heat Point Discount - Lowers cost by one Heat Point. *'SWAT SUV (6 Points)' **Unlock SWAT SUV - Unlocks the SWAT SUV to be dispatched. **Enforcer Upgrade - Replaces the driver with an enforcer. **Better Driver - Increase the efficiency of the driver. **Heat Point Discount - Lowers cost by one Heat Point. *'ctOS POWERS' **Additional Dispatch - Add a 4th unit to be dispatched. **New ctOS Device - Unlock Steam Pipes. This ctOS device acts like a proximity mine. **Additional Dispatch - Add a 5th unit to be dispatched. **Additional Dispatch - Add a 6th unit to be dispatched. *'HELICOPTER' **Wifi Upgrade - Increases helicopter wifi range. **Sniper Upgrade - Increases sharpshooter damage output. **Autopilot - Helicopter automatically follows target for a short time. **Precision Shot - Inflicts major damage to opponent when activating. Trivia * This online mode's working basis is also used in missions The Rat's Lair and Sometimes You Still Lose. * This is the only mode where Police Vessels make an appearance in police pursuits. See also *Online Contracts Category:Online contracts